Conventionally, there is well-known a vehicle including a display device disposed at a position easy to see for a driver, a driving state evaluating module that evaluates a present driving state from the view point of a economy driving, and a display control module that displays assist information for bringing the present driving state close to the economy driving state on the display device as necessary (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the vehicle, assist information includes at least one of a rotational speed, an accelerator opening, a vehicle speed and a shift position. Also, there is known a vehicle having a normal mode and an energy saving mode as operation modes and allowing drivers to freely select any one of the normal mode and the energy saving mode (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). With respect to the same predetermined output of an accelerator position sensor, in the vehicle, a supply of fuel to the internal combustion engine during selection of the energy saving mode is decreased in comparison with a supply of fuel during selection of the normal mode thereby improving fuel consumption during selection of the energy saving mode.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-289183    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-151039